


As you wish, My Prince

by lucianowriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a Halloween party to go to. Derek isn't too happy about the costume selection, at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you wish, My Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeepGoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/gifts).



> This is a little something I wrote for the Derek to my Stiles, KeepGoing. She is such an inspiration to me and so yesterday when we were talking about Disney princes I hatched upon an idea. This is what came of it.

“I am NOT wearing that.” Derek growls staring down at the costume sitting on the bed.

“Der we have to go dressed up. It’s a couple’s costume party at my job.” Stiles calls from the bathroom.

“And why do we have to go? You’ve said many times how much you hate the people you work with.” Derek volleys back, leaning over and grasping the costume as if it was filled with contagious germs.

“Because as much as I don’t like my colleagues this is one of the few opportunities I have to prove to them that I have the HOTTEST man in the world.” Stiles says with a smirk, emerging from the bathroom fully costumed. He looks just like an Renaissance era prince. 

“Come on Der just put it on!” Stiles pouts the minute he sees that his boyfriend hasn’t even begun the process of transforming himself.

“But, Stiles couldn’t we have done something more acceptable, like Superman and Robin? Or Starsky and Hutch?” Derek gives his boyfriend a cool stare, arms crossed on his chest.

“Batman and Robin” Stiles corrects.

“Excuse me?” 

“You said Superman and Robin, it’s Batman and Robin.” 

“GAH! Not the point Stiles. I don’t even want to go to this stupid thing anyways. Why do we even have to celebrate this stupid holiday?” Derek throws up his arms in frustration.

 

Stiles doesn’t respond instead he stomps off to the bathroom and slams the door shut. 

Derek doesn’t have to have any kind of superpowers to know that his boyfriend is upset. He gives a sigh and picks up the costume on the bed. Stiles had said it was Prince Charming. A Disney Prince. Derek had resented it the minute it was mentioned because of how juvenile it seemed. However, now that his boyfriend was upset he realized that maybe it wasn’t so bad after all, especially if it made Stiles happy. 

Making Stiles happy had been his one joy in life for the past 5 years. Ever since Stiles had graduated high school and Derek had finally felt comfortable with the age difference they had given into their obvious chemistry. The pack had been so happy when they had finally gotten together because their unresolved sexual tension made a few of the wolves uncomfortable. The whole feeling emotions and such. 

 

Derek puts the finishing touch to his costume and feels his wolf pulling him to the bathroom. His wolf whines feeling Stiles’ overwhelming scent of sadness. He never wanted to be the one to make Stiles feel that way and yet, he has.

“Stiles. I’m sorry. Look I put on the Prince Charming costume okay?” Derek leans against the bathroom door and sighs.

He doesn’t hear a response from Stiles beyond sniffles and jagged breath sounds. His hand closes on the doorknob and he debates opening the door. Stiles lets out a strangled sob and Derek makes up his mind. In seconds he is through the door and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said this was stupid.” Derek soothes into Stiles’ hair which is against his chest as Stiles wipes his tears into Derek’s costume.

“It’s just I’m a nobody at my job and I thought if you and I went to this party dressed up as a couple my co-workers would finally notice me.” Stiles says into Derek’s chest.

“We would’ve turned more heads as a prince and princess.” Derek replies, rubbing his strong hands up and down Stiles’ back.

“Are you saying you want me to be a girl?” Stiles pulls away from Derek’s chest to look uncertainly into Derek’s eyes.

“No, I’m saying I want you to be the handsome prince. I think I could pull off Cinderella.” Derek gives a small smile to show he is joking. He reaches out and strokes Stiles face slowly. His eyes turn intense with adoration for Stiles. “I would never want you to be anything but yourself. However, why Prince Charming and Prince Phillip?” 

“Because I honestly think that if they lived in the same realm they wouldn’t care about Aurora or Cinderella because they’d only have eyes for each other.” Stiles sniffles one last time and wipes his nose on his sleeve.

 

Derek doesn’t respond instead he gives a throaty laugh and pulls Stiles into a tight embrace. The two remain like that for a few more moments. Stiles breathes in the scent of Derek’s signature cologne, the one he only wears when they are going out with people, normal non-pack people. Otherwise he wears nothing because his wolf hates it. Stiles loves the cologne almost as much as he loves Derek’s natural scent though. So he encourages Derek to wear it any chance he gets.

Soon the two have moved on from hugging to kissing. The kissing soon becomes so intense that Stiles is pulling Derek towards the bedroom behind him. They manage to walk past the doorway of the bathroom before Derek pulls away.

“We should probably go to the party.” Derek whispers, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ and his hands rubbing Stiles’ arms.

Stiles gives a groan before whining “Derek...I’d rather stay here. With you.”

“Oh no! As tempting as that is, I didn’t get dressed up as Prince Charming for nothing. I say we go to this party, make everyone insanely jealous of you and your awesome boyfriend, and then we come back here.” Derek gives Stiles a quirk of his eyebrow to get his point across. 

“That sounds insanely hot, by the way.” Stiles growls as his lips connect with Derek’s once more. “Come Charming, we have a party to go to.”

  
Derek watches as Stiles walks out of the room ahead of him. With a small smile he jogs a bit to catch up and grab his boyfriend’s hand.


End file.
